1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rigid guard for chain saws of the bar type which is affixed to the housing and extends above the saw chain for a substantial portion of its length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that a chain saw is a dangerous tool and a considerable number of guards have been proposed which were alleged to provide protection to the user.
A guard is shown in the U.S. Pat. to Blum No. 2,296,240 which includes a guard bar extending from a motor housing over the top of the saw chain to a strain head at the end of the saw.
The U.S. Pat. to Deacon No. 2,348,612 shows a chain saw with a U-shaped enclosure which extends over the upper reach of the saw chain.
The U.S. Pat. to Forrest No. 2,432,567 shows a chain saw with a guide detachable head, a guard extending from the motor end to a helpers handle at the other end of the chain saw, and with both ends of the saw chain enclosed.
The U.S. Pat. to Pratt No. 2,618,298 shows a bow frame chain saw which has a saw chain guard of channel shape secured to a rail 7 and which terminates inwardly of the exposed curved end of the saw chain.
The U.S. Pat. to Hampton No. 4,060,894 shows a U-shaped straight guard 15 pivotally mounted to the motor housing of a chain saw extending over the length of the saw chain and which guard pivots upwardly during use.
None of the references show a fixed light weight guard for a chain saw that does not interfere with the saw operation and which obviates the disadvantages of the other saw guards.
None of the references shows a fixed guard for a chain saw which permits both downward, horizontal and upward through cutting with the saw of an object larger than the saw and without interference by the guard with the cutting while still providing protection.